Holding the Rain
by dependsonthesituation
Summary: An 8059 where Gokudera can't figure out why Yamamoto won't have sex with him so he asks a few other well-known ukes for a bit of help. A bit of implied sex  1827  and my own OC thrown in to add a bit of trouble.


My late Valentines gift I wrote to my 8059/ yaoi lover Corrina!  
>Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THEM (no matter how much I would love to T^T)<br>Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Why does he always stop halfway?" The Storm Guardian took a long puff from the cigarette between his lips. His brows furrowed in frustration, "We were both on the bed, kissing, my shirt was off, his pants were unbuttoned… and he just stops! What's the matter with that idiot?"<p>

"Ah uhmm… Gokudera-kun… A-Am I really the best p-person to talk to about this?" Tsuna shuffled his feet self-consciously, his face turning an extreme shade of scarlet.

Gokudera finally notices his boss' embarrassment and immediately falls to his knees. "Forgive me Jyuudaime! I thought since you had the most experience-… I mean I thought since you've done it I thought you can help me and…"

"Gokudera," Tsuna groaned hiding his face in his hands, "Please don't say it out loud, it's embarrassing."

Gokudera looked around questionably at the empty school rooftop and shrugs without thinking much of it. "So can you help me, Jyuudaime?"

"I can't really tell you much," Tsuna's voice was muffled behind his palms, "I just happens. Once it starts I can't really do anything and I sort of blank out and I let him do it and then he… you know…"

Gokudera shook his head, "Know what?"

"Please don't make me say it."

Gokudera waited expectantly.

Tsuna peeked at his best friend from behind his fingers and took a deep breath to steel himself for what he was about to say, "Put it in."

Even then it took a few moments for the words to register in the Storm Guardian's mind, but when it did, he became just as red as his boss, "Ah, I see… Does it hurt?"

"A little?"

"You truly are a man, Jyuudaime. Please, teach me more." Gokudera bows at his knees.

"Huh?" Tsuna squeaked, "I told you I can't! I don't even know what's going on most of the time!"

"But you must do something!" Gokudera insisted. "The sick bastard must expect _something _to get him in the mood."

Tsuna's eyes widened and he immediately averts his gaze. He twiddles his fingers shyly, "Well Hibari-san likes… maid outfits…"

"Maid outfits? What do you use those for?"

Another voice added to the conversation, making the Storm and Sky jump in their skins, "Use your imagination, Herbivore."

The Cloud Guardian hops from the top of the steel roof structure and slinks over to collect his lover without another word. Tsuna is easily tossed over his shoulder.

"Jyuudaime!" Gokudera leaps to his feet with his dynamites somehow already lit between his fingers.

"It's okay Gokudera," Tsuna waved at him reassuringly then turned his attention to his Cloud Guardian, "Hibari! Where are you taking me?"

Hibari's voice purred dangerously, "Home."

"What about class?"

"You have a tutor." Hibari started down the rooftop stairs.

Tsuna complained and wriggled unsteadily, "But why? Aren't you busy-"

Hibari bounced his shoulder and cut Tsuna's sentence with an "oomph". "Stop yelling, you're hurting my ears."

"B-But…" Their voices disappeared slowly down the steps of the school building. Gokudera stared after them moodily and figured he might as well get to class before the bell rang.

He was one of the first people to get to the classroom and lazily leaned back in to his seat; his feet resting on his desk. The bored Storm Guardian glances about the room for some amusement and notices another familiar face spending his time alone in the corner; a big pair of earphones over his ears and his brown eyes fixed upon an open book in his palms. Gokudera suddenly had an idea.

"Oi, you," the Storm Guardian tosses a crumpled piece of scrap paper to get the boy's attention.

The red-head jumped and looked around with wide-eyes. He notices Gokudera and adjusts his glasses while moving the earphones to hang around his neck, "Oh, it's you Gokudera. Did you need something?"

Gokudera motions him over with a nod of his head. Shoichi Irie sighs and walks over while curiously noting the blush on the Guardian's cheeks.

Gokudera fixes the engineer with an intent stare, "You can't tell anyone."

Shoichi's eyebrows rose, "You didn't say anything yet-"

In a flash, the red-head's face was dangerously close to the Storm Guardian's as Gokudera was aggressively gripping the front of his shirt. Gokudera's eyes piercing him with a deadly glare, "You. Won't. Tell. Anyone."

"Uh-Uh sure…" Shoichi blinked. "What is it?"

The blush was back again. Gokudera released the rather confused engineer and looked around to make sure no one was listening. He dropped his voice to a mumble, "I need you to tell me how you seduce your boyfriend."

The effect was immediate. Beads of sweat bursts from the brow of the poor red-head and it seemed as if his face was on fire! He fought to keep his cool and shakily pushed his glasses up his nose, "What do you mean?"

"The idiot won't have sex with me," Gokudera growled, avoiding the engineer's gaze. He grits his teeth, "You're one of the only people I know that could help me."

Shoichi clears his throat, "I'm sorry Gokudera. I'm not really comfortable with this topic."

There was an awkward silence between them and the bell rang. Students filed into the class and the room was suddenly filled with chit-chat and laughter. Gokudera still refused to look at the engineer and assumed he was gone. That was fine with him. He didn't need help anyways. He can figure his problems out without that guy.

"There you are, Gokudera!"

A shock thrilled up the Storm Guardian's spine. His heart rolled over in his chest.

The chair in the desk behind him scraped away, the owner's voice was painfully close; "I was looking all over for you, Gokudera. I wanted to eat lunch together."

"I was busy," the Storm growled, "Besides, I can't spend all my time with you."

Yamamoto chuckled, "Aw don't be like that…" his fingers playfully twisting the ends of the Gokudera's hair.

The Storm Guardian violently shook the fingers from his head and turned around to glare at the Rain Guardian. Of course this was a big mistake because now he was forced to look right in to two beautiful soft, brown eyes. It even seemed as if Yamamoto planned for this situation as he was already leaning in just enough to place a quick kiss on Gokudera's nose, "Hello!"

"BAKA!" Gokudera shoved away, his face red-hot and his eyes looking around wildly; "Don't do as you please in public!"

Yamamoto shrugged, "No one was looking."

"Tch," Gokudera spun around to face the front of the class again. Though he was acutely aware of the eyes on the back of his head, he was able to make it through the class without thinking too much about the feel of Yamamoto's fingers trailing though his hair.

Gokudera didn't immediately move as everyone else did when the bell finally rang as to signal to end the school day. He was perfectly content to stare at nothing.

So when the red-head approached him for a second time that day he was quite surprise to receive a folded paper. Shoichi wordlessly nodded his head and headed out the class with the crowd.

The Storm Guardian curiously turned the curious piece of paper in his hand and read: "Open in private" on the back.

"What's that?" Yamamoto's head appeared on his shoulder.

Gokudera nearly jumped out of his skin; in a flash, the letter was stuffed deep into his jacket pocket, "What's what?"

Yamamoto stared at Gokudera doubtfully but then shrugged, figuring he'll find out later if it was important; "You doing anything tonight? I was wondering if we can go out to dinner together."

The heart of the Storm Guardian faltered a bit but he kept his cool, "I'm tutoring Jyuudaime. Go with someone else."

"Then can you come to my game tomorrow?" Yamamoto grinned hopefully.

"No."

"Aw, why not? All the other guy's girlfriends are coming!"

It was as if one of his own dynamites blew right up in his face. Gokudera's expression went completely blank as he slowly got to his feet and threw his bag over his shoulder. His words emotionless, "Then I guess your girlfriend should go too then."

Clueless Yamamoto trailed Gokudera out of the classroom and down the empty school hall with that usual spring in his step, "So you're coming?"

Gokudera's grip tightened on his bag strap, his teeth clenched and he simply refused to look at the light-hearted baseball player.

The Storm Guardian couldn't understand what was going on with himself. Usually he would be pissed or at least blow up, but there was that of crushing weight in his chest that kept him from thinking at all.

"No, I'm not going." Gokudera finally replied, "I have something else to do."

"Oh…" The Rain Guardian was disappointed, but only momentarily, "Then we'll meet tomorrow night right? We can play a new game I got."

Gokudera shrugged and changed his shoes to the ones to wear outdoors, "Sure, whatever."

The late sunset painted the sky a beautiful deep orange. Houses glowed a deep golden yellow and a purple stained the further horizon.

The two Vongola Guardians walked in silence, the back of their hands brushed lightly until the Rain Guardian weaved their fingers together and held on to the delicate hand as if it was precious as a pearl. He hummed along like a little kid during a cloudless summer.

Gokudera left his hand limp. He was still confused and didn't know what to make of it all. They've held hands before, but this time it felt different; like suddenly holding each other mattered. A certain realization crossed Gokudera's mind: _If I was a girl, we can hold hands whenever we wanted to. _

It was Yamamoto who broke the silence; "Is there something wrong Gokudera?"

Gokudera shrugged.

Yamamoto started to rub his thumb worriedly against the back of Gokudera's palm, "Did I do something you didn't like?"

Gokudera spoke through clenched teeth, "No, it's okay. Don't worry about it."

"But if I did something bad you should tell me-"

"Shut-up idiot, I told you not worry about it." Gokudera growled.

"But-"

"Look," Gokudera interrupted and stopped them both in front of a cozy two-story house. They've already made it to Tsuna's place, "I'm fine okay? Just go home and sleep. Good luck on your game tomorrow."

The Storm Guardian shook his hand from the Rain's grip and started towards the house.

But Yamamoto was having none of that. He lunges forwards and holds on to his beloved's shoulder for dear life, "Gokudera wait, I can't leave you like this. You don't look okay at all!"

The silver-haired Guardian froze, his eyes fixed upon that front door. If he could just get there, if he can just get behind that hard, wooden sanctuary…

"Don't be stupid, I told you I'm fine."

"Gokudera…"

Hayato shook Yamamoto's hand from his shoulder. His body tensed, "What?"

"I…" Yamamoto hesitated for a long moment. Gokudera resisted with all his might to turn around and reach out to the Rain Guardian, "I…I'll see you tomorrow."

And that was it.

Gokudera didn't know what he expected, but that definitely wasn't it. What happened to that usual, "I love you, Gokudera!" or "I'll be thinking about you."?

Without looking back, Gokudera made his way up to Tsuna's house and let himself in. He noticed Mama and the stupid cow wasn't home so it was easier to just bury his hands into his pockets and slowly make his way up to the Boss' room.

The thought that Tsuna might actually be busy that day didn't exactly hit him until he reached the top of the stairway. Odd sounds coming from behind the closed door told him that maybe it wasn't the time to barge in like usual.

Tsuna's voice was high and breathless, "Hi-Hibari… ah… Gokudera-"

"What about him?" Hibari purred.

"He… He was supposed to come… today… OW!"

Hibari's voice turned quite dangerous, "Hmm? Who cares? How dare you think of him at a time like this. Think only of me. Think of all the ways I love biting you to death. Like here… here… here… here…"

"Nng…stop it Hibari… what if he… sees…"

"Let him… I do enjoy teaching hopeless virgins, especially the type who can't even get his boyfriend to want to have sex with him. Maybe he just doesn't want to."

Gokudera lost it. He couldn't stop himself, but the moment he slammed his fist against the door he immediately regretted being alive. In seconds he ran from the house and sprinted down the block, cursing with every step.

How could he have been so stupid to forget that Tsuna was with Hibari? Then he had to go and listen? Now he can never get those images from of his head or those sweet whispers from his ears.

Of course that bastard Hibari knew about him. Tsuna must have told him everything, or maybe he heard about it from before. Either way, it pissed Gokudera off. Yeah, he's a virgin, so what? There's nothing wrong with taking things slow! A relationship shouldn't be all about sex…

But that's the problem. Gokudera _wanted_ to have sex with Yamamoto; but maybe Yamamoto really just doesn't want it...

Gokudera found himself in front of one of his favorite curry restaurants and figured he might as well get something to eat. He had nothing else to do, and he had a lot of free time on his hands for a change.

Gokudera seated himself in the empty counter, "Takoyaki Curry."

"Well someone looks moodier then usual." A pretty red-head girl with her hair in a bun and a black apron around her waist eyed the Storm Guardian from the other side of the high counter. "It's happy hour, so how about I add some gyoza on the side, hmm?"

Gokudera shrugged and waited with his head rested on his elbows and his mind deep in thought. When the plate finally came, Gokudera mumbled a dark, "Itadakimasu" and slowly dipped his spoon into the thick curry. The plate was overflowing with the brown sauce, two big scoops of rice, and a handful of takoyaki placed on top.

"So what's up? You don't usually come here when you're having a good day." The girl shook out her hand-towel and took up the character of the experienced barman ready to listen to her customer's woes. The tables were wiped in clean strokes and the shop was empty as it waited for the late dinner rush.

Gokudera could never understand why this girl was always so interested with his life. He munched on a gyoza while giving her a dirty look.

"Ah, so how are you and Yamamoto doing?" she smiled knowingly.

Gokudera took a big bite of takoyaki, "That's none of your business."

"Figured out your "problem" yet?" she winked.

Gokudera shrugged and shoveled another bite into his mouth.

The girl leaned over the counter and eyed the gray-haired Guardian with a devious grin, "So… did you ask your friends like I told you?"

Gokudera tried to act as if she wasn't there, "Of course."

"Did you learn anything?" She prodded.

"No."

She pouted, "Well, I expected more from that harem of men. Did they not even give you clues or hints?"

Gokudera thought for a moment. Tsuna only told him what to expect so that wasn't really helpful'; but Shoichi…

Gokudera's hand flew to his jacket pocket and dug out the folded scrap of paper and pried it open. He could tell the writing was made in great hurry and the words were quite hard to read with the engineer's messy scrawl. Gokudera made out a list but could hardly understand its meaning:

**Give this a try:**

**Shower**

**Bed**

**Do everything together. Hope it helps. **

The waitress leaned over his shoulder and giggled, "Hmm… Interesting…"

Gokudera jumped and crumpled the fragile paper in his hands, "Don't read other people's stuff!"

The girl shrugged, "You were the one who brought it out. Who gave you that?"

"No one." Gokudera snapped, "Besides, how is it interesting? It tells me nothing!"

The red-head clucked her tongue, "Actually, I think it tells you everything!"

The Storm Guardian looked over the list again for a long moment until he memorized it completely and still he had no idea what the girl was talking about. He stuffed the scrap into his pockets and took a few more bites of curry.

"So is that it?" the girl finally asked while checking her hair in the mirror, "That's all you got?"

"Tch," Gokudera scoffed, "Well Jyuudaime told me what happens when you "do it". Then he said something about maid outfits. What would you do with a maid outfit anyways?"

"Pfft…" The red-head quickly covered her mouth, "You're not serious are you?"

"What?" Gokudera was taken aback a bit and wondered what stupid thing he said this time.

"Hello!" The waitress waved her rag in front of the confused Storm Guardian, "It's called role-play!"

"Role-play? What the hell is that supposed to be?" Gokudera growled impatiently.

She winked in that creepy way that always gave Gokudera a very bad feeling, "It's what couples do to turn up their sex life."

"I still don't get it."

She sighed, "I didn't know you were this dense, Hayato."

"Gokudera."

"Yeah whatever." She waved away his protest, "What I mean is, wearing a maid outfit can be used as a way to "turn a partner on". Apparently your "Jyuudaime" and Hibari like that sort of thing."

In a split second, Gokudera imagined his Boss in a cute maid outfit… Hibari touching him… He blushed wildly and quickly stuffed another spoonful into his mouth to hide his embarrassment, "So… Was Jyuudaime giving me a hint?"

"Looks like it!"

"But… I don't have a maid outfit…"

"When are you seeing Yamamoto again?"

"Tomorrow night…"

"It's settled then, you can borrow mines! Just don't get it dirty 'kay?"

Gokudera shouldered his overnight duffle bag and made sure to grab the special paper bag before leaving his home. The Storm Guardian made his way a few blocks down to the sushi shop owned by the idiot baseball player and his dad. Like Yamamoto promised, his dad was out that night and it seemed as if the house was empty just for them.

Just then, the nerves hit. Butterflies fluttered deep in his core; he started to sweat madly and realized just how lucky he was to decide to wear his favorite black tank top that night. The Storm Guardian nervously shifted his weight back and forth, dropped the heavy bag at his side, and knocked.

The time it took Yamamoto to open the door seemed to take decades. By the time the wood slid open, Gokudera was already lighting a cigarette.

The Rain Guardian blinked through the tiredness in his eyes, "Gokudera why are you… oh no… oh no Gokudera I forgot!"

"You… forgot?" Gokudera couldn't believe what he was hearing. His cigarette slipped from his fingers, "You forgot I was coming today?"

The Rain Guardian raised his palms outwards and smiled sheepishly against the wrath of the Storm, "Hey, hey, Gokudera I didn't mean to. I had the game today and we lost and-"

"Don't give me that!" Gokudera yanked the Rain down by the front of his shirt, "Weren't _you_ the one who invited me over?"

"C'mon Gokudera you don't have to be so mad. We can still hang out tonight."

"Che," Gokudera shoved him away and flung his bag over his shoulder, "Screw you, I'm going home."

"No, wait!" Yamamoto lunged forwards and tugged at the duffle strap, "Give me your bag."

"Why should I?" Gokudera growled and tugged against his grip.

Yamamoto refused to let him go, "Just come on inside, I was just going to play the new video game. Let's play together."

Gokudera hesitated then let the heavy weight drop into the other boy's hands, "Tch, fine. I get first player."

The Rain Guardian and laughed, "You don't even know how to play!"

"Shut up, I'll figure it out!" Gokudera snapped and entered the home.

The two Guardians made their way upstairs. Gokudera dropped his bag in the corner and watched Yamamoto set up the small T.V. and gaming system. Yamamoto's room was small. Giant baseball pictures spanned all over his walls and his bed huddled in the corner. The small T.V. sat in front of it and a small expanse of floor was where they chose to sit.

_What a big idiot_.Gokudera thought to himself. _How could he forget that I was staying over? After all the crap I went through, the planning and research better pay off tonight._

Oops, the butterflies were back.

Yamamoto pulled the Play Station 3 controllers to their laps and gave Gokudera the player 1 like he promised.

"So what are we playing?" Gokudera asked darkly, still quite pissed.

Yamamoto was humming along happily as he seated himself next to the other Guardian, "Hmm? Well actually I forgot the name but I was playing it earlier. It's like this puzzle game and you have to make sure you don't get caught by the bad guys."

This piqued Gokudera's interest, "Puzzles?"

"Yep! I can't even get past the first level!"

"That's nothing to be proud about, idiot."

Yamamoto shrugged, "Well, at least now that you're here I bet we can finish the game in no time!"

The Play Station seemed to take longer then usual to load; so long, that Gokudera was actually beginning to get excited.

"Can't you make this thing move faster?" He demanded heatedly.

"Relax Gokudera it'll come- Oh there it is! Okay, it's gonna start when I press play. You ready?"

Gokudera stared blankly at the screen… then back at the Rain Guardian… then back at the screen…

That maze… those dots… those multi-colored ghosts… that wedged circle…

"Uh Yamamoto…"

"Hmm?"

"You've never played this game before?"

Yamamoto shook his head, "Nope! Have you?"

"It's Pac-man."

Yamamoto grinned and nodded excitedly, "Oh yeah, that's the name! Wow, you really have played this before. Is it alright if I try to finish this level then?"

Gokudera remained silent. He was so stunned, he couldn't figure out what to say. He always knew Yamamoto was an idiot, but this was too much! Then again, the situation was so typical; Gokudera wondered why he was surprised at all.

Now he was trapped by him. How could such a human being smile so beautifully? How could such a person be a part of his life?

He wanted to make Yamamoto smile like that every day. He wanted to hold the Rain and never let it slip from between the slits of his fingers. The heartache and yearning throbbed deep in his chest.

That idiot.

"Fine, do what you want. I don't like this game anyways." Gokudera chucked the controller in to the other Guardian's lap and lounged back with his head against the side of the bed.

"Aw, but-"

"Don't worry I'll watch you every fail of the way." Gokudera smirked.

Yamamoto pouted, "But I wanted to play with you…"

Gokudera took in the sad face for a moment and sighed, "Fine, if you can't pass in 15 minutes I'll help you."

The Rain brightened, "Gotcha!"

Gokudera wasn't lying. He really did dislike this game with its: "Waka, Waka, Waka, Waka, Waka, Waka, Waka, Waka, Waka, Waka, Waka, Waka, Waka…" noise, and that disappointing sound when you die at the hands of yet another ghost. It didn't help that Yamamoto was horrible and lost at least 20 times by the time his limit was up. The Rain Guardian seemed not to care though; it was almost as if he got more and more fired up every time his Pac-man spiraled into nothingness.

The heat was getting to him, so Gokudera pulled back his hair and received the controller with a heavy sigh, "You suck."

Yamamoto grinned sheepishly, "Well, I guess I do."

Gokudera shook his head and turned his full attention to the screen. He pressed start, and war began.

Left… right … TURN AWAY… big dot… kill… kill… RUN… down… big dot… kill… and…

"What are you doing?" Gokudera yelped. The sudden distraction caused him to lose his Pac-man to the blue ghost of doom

Yamamoto easily lifted the Storm Guardian into his lap and caged him between his legs and arms, "I thought this would be more comfortable for you."

Gokudera flushed from the tight hold around his waist and that realization of how much longer Yamamoto's legs were compared to his, "I can't concentrate."

"Why?"

A chill tore up Gokudera's spine. Yamamoto's chin rested on Gokudera's shoulder and his cheek tickled the tips of Gokudera's ears. He easily felt the Rain's steady breaths and heartbeats against his back; and he hoped to God that Yamamoto couldn't feel his.

"Just shut-up alright?" Gokudera snapped and pressed restart, "I'm trying to pass this level for you."

They grew silent again and that constant "Waka, Waka…" scraped harshly against Gokudera's nerves. He navigated through the maze, outsmarted the ghosts and finally defeated the first level of the game.

"Wow, you really are good Gokudera." Yamamoto commented impressively.

"Of course," Gokudera wiped the sweat from his face and became acutely aware of how much he was sweating from both their close body heat.

"Hmm, we should take a bath." Yamamoto noted absentmindedly and yawned.

Gokudera didn't know why, but out of nowhere Shoichi's list suddenly popped up in his head: **Shower.**

Maybe that guy really knew what he was talking about.

"…?" Gokudera mumbled in a rush. His face reddening again and his teeth clenched.

"What?" Yamamoto tried to get a look at Gokudera's expression but Gokudera craned his neck the opposite way.

"I said," Gokudera took a deep breath to steel himself for another round. He repeated slowly, "Do you want me to wash your back for you?"

"Hmm? Nah, I got it. You don't have to force yourself."

Gokudera tried to regain some self control. He said the next few words with all the determination he could muster, "I'm not forcing myself. I want to do it."

Yamamoto had no idea how much effort Gokudera was making, "Nah, its fine. I'm just going to take a quick one anyways."

Before Gokudera could protest further, Yamamoto untangled himself from the Storm Guardian and dragged himself down the hall and into the bathing room. Gokudera listened to the running water until it stopped in which he assumed was Yamamoto finally entering the tub.

Gokudera pulled a sour face and tossed the controller to the side. _Well that plan was completely useless_. He thought acidly. _What was I thinking? Of course Yamamoto could do it himself; he's a grown man!_

Gokudera continued to berate himself and grabbed a book from his bag to keep himself busy. It wasn't until he sped through a few chapters before he realized Yamamoto was taking longer then he said he would.

In panic Gokudera hurried from the room and down the hall to the bathroom. The door was wide open and he had a small argument within himself until he was able to persuade his conscious that it was best to check up on the other Guardian. Gokudera snuck up to the opening and peeked in, only to find Yamamoto still in the tub… sleeping.

It was a scene straight out of a movie. Even when he was asleep, Yamamoto still had a relaxed smile within those parted lips. His head rested on the edge of the pearly white tub and the rest of his body disappeared beneath the heavy layer of suds. The cutest little rubber ducky floated merrily along in the kingdom of bubbles.

"Pfft…" Gokudera chuckled. He couldn't help it! The scene was just so weird, he didn't know how else to react.

Gokudera then noticed a stool on the corner and in the sheer moment of things, decided to bring it up beneath Yamamoto's head and sit in it. He located a bottle of shampoo and poured just enough into his palm while removing his rings so they won't snag and tear. Then ever so slowly, he kneaded his fingers in to the Rain Guardian's hair.

Yamamoto's hair was surprisingly thick, but soft. It took some effort to work the suds deep down to the scalp.

"Mmm…" Yamamoto's smile widened. His eyelids fluttered, "Good…"

Gokudera rolled his eyes, "Of course it does, you idiot. Stop moving around."

"Gokudera? What are you doing in here? Did I fall asleep?" Yamamoto muttered groggily.

"Hmph, I didn't know you were so tired. Why didn't you say something?" Gokudera trailed his fingers forwards and backwards until every part of Yamamoto's head was completely covered in soap.

"I didn't want you to leave." Yamamoto confessed, "I invited you after all."

Gokudera mentally kicked himself for being so selfish, "Yeah well… yeah…"

Yamamoto adjusted himself until his face was completely rested back against the tub to better see Gokudera's face leaning over his own, "Your fingers feel good Gokudera. How did you know I was asleep?"

The Storm Guardian found the extendable showerhead and brought it over to rinse the suds away, "I was checking on you."

"You were worried?" Yamamoto grinned. Ever so slightly, his eyelids parted to watch the Storm's expressions.

Gokudera avoided his gaze and ignored the question, "I'm done with your hair. Now hurry up and get out. I want to wash off too."

Gokudera was about to leave, but just before he could stand, Yamamoto's fingers twisted into Gokudera's hair and slowly brought his face down onto Yamamoto's waiting lips. The kiss was small, but it was the sweetest.

"Thank you," Yamamoto whispered and released Gokudera who reeled away to hurry from the room before Yamamoto could see his face.

Gokudera took deep breaths to calm his heart and his dizzy mind. Sheesh, he's acting like such a girl. It wasn't the first time they kissed and Gokudera couldn't understand why that kiss meant so much to him then the others. It then occurred to him that maybe the plan was still a go. He still had a chance. He can do it _tonight_.

Gokudera hurried to the room and snatched the special package from the top of his duffel and rushed back just as Yamamoto exited the bathing room. Gokudera avoided his gaze and made sure to close the door and lock it with a loud, SNAP!

He took his time to wash himself. Not going as far as a bubble bath, but extra scrubbing never hurt anyone. He made sure to wash his hair twice and his feet were extra scrubbed.

Finally, it was the moment of truth. Gokudera dried himself until he was sure his hair was going to be as dry as it will ever get without another hour of air. The Storm Guardian reached over to the package and slowly tore it open, pulling out a black and white, petite dress complete with frills and a pink little apron.

Like the red-head taught him, Gokudera slowly brought the thick circle of skirts over his head until his arms went through the frilled loops at the top. Gokudera gingerly pulled on the bonnet that laid flat into his hair. The chest area was loose but that was to be expected. He then reached behind him and tied the ribbon nice and tight. The waitress said this was the most important part because it was the part that showed off the curves of your hips and torso. He left out the shoes because he didn't think he needed them inside the house.

It took much of Gokudera's courage to look at himself in the mirror, but when he did, that's when he realized: he looked absolutely, positively, unconditionally ridiculous. How could he even think of wearing this in front of Yamamoto? It's so embarrassing! Gokudera's face was probably going to be permanently red at this rate. For the final touch and for the sake of what's left of his manhood, Gokudera pulled on his boxers.

He took a deep breath, "I can do this. It's for Yamamoto. That idiot better like it…"

Gokudera took another deep breath and opened the bathroom door. He peeked out to check if the coast was clear and distantly heard the news blaring from the T.V. in Yamamoto's room.

It was another kind of courage altogether to make that long journey to the Rain Guardian's room. Gokudera ran practiced lines through his head and hoped he would remember them by the time they were to be said. Although he knew they were the only two in the house, he couldn't help but imagine Yamamoto's dad walking in on this bizarre scene.

Very slowly, Gokudera stepped into the room and shakily closed the door behind him with a soft thud. Yamamoto was lounged across his bed, his eyes on the T.V., "You done, Gokudera?" He asked absentmindedly.

Gokudera swallowed. This was it. There's no turning back.

The Storm Guardian took up the stance of an obedient maid, with his hands folded in front and bowed his head like he was taught.

He then closed his eyes, swallowed his pride, and whispered most seductively, "I'm ready for you, Takeshi."

Yamamoto tensed and swung his head around. His mouth literally dropped as he took in the attire of the other Guardian with the widest eyes ever.

"G-Gokudera…?"

"I'm ready for you, Takeshi." Gokudera repeated; his voice more confident. He took Yamamoto's surprise as a good sign and started forwards with slow and measured steps. He forced his green eyes to lock its gaze with the Rain's.

The practiced lines came from his mouth as if they were meant to be said, "I've been waiting… and waiting… for you to touch me… to make me your own… won't you make me yours, Takeshi?"

Yamamoto said nothing as Gokudera pushed him onto his back and straddled the dumbfounded Rain Guardian. Gokudera's ivory legs caged Yamamoto's hips between his calves.

"Don't you want me?" Gokudera pleaded while his fingers delicately caressed Yamamoto's soft features. Takeshi's mouth parted as Gokudera so very softly traced the outline of his lips. The Storm Guardian put all his insecurities and hunger for Yamamoto into his words and into his every movement. He was completely exposed, no barriers attached, no walls to climb, and no glass to shatter.

Gokudera waited patiently, his hands finally resting on the sides of Yamamoto's head. Yamamoto's arms splayed like wings at his side. Gokudera was completely aware of Yamamoto giving him another slow once-over, his eyes noting the frills and the short skirt fanning around his knees.

Finally, he spoke, "Gokudera…"

"Yeah?" Anticipation thrilled through the Storm Guardian's entire body.

"What are you wearing?"

"What?"

"The dress; is that a new type of pajamas?"

Gokudera's chest regained that crushing feeling. So very slowly, the walls were starting to return, "No, it's not."

Yamamoto blinked blankly, "Oh, then why are you wearing it? It doesn't suit you at all."

It was as if a boulder was dropped on to his heart. Gokudera's hands turned to fists, "Is that so?"

"Yeah, definitely."

"You idiot. You goddamn idiot." Gokudera shoved the Rain Guardian and got to his feet. The Storm viciously tore the bonnet from his head, "Idiot, idiot, IDIOT! You stupid baseball idiot!"

"Gokudera? What's wrong?" Yamamoto reached for Gokudera's shoulder.

The gray-haired Guardian pulled away and flew the apron in to his face, "YOU! _You're_ what's wrong!"

"I don't understand-"

The Storm Guardian hardly cared about the dress anymore and literally tore it off himself. It was discarded onto the floor like a rag, "Of course you don't! You see nothing wrong while I'm the only one who's bothered by EVERYTHING! You kiss me, you hug me, we sleep together, by why won't you sleep _with_ me! I try to seduce you by offering to wash your back and I even wear that ridiculous outfit! Would you rather have a girlfriend instead? Is that it? Am I… _disgusting_ to you?"

Gokudera turned and ran. He didn't know why because one can't get too far with boxers as their only wardrobe. He just can't look at that idiot anymore. Stupid tears pooled in his eyes which made him hate himself just a bit more. The Storm Guardian only got halfway down the hall however before he was tackled from behind.

"Gokudera, wait!" Both their bodies slammed on to the floor. Gokudera squirmed and tried his best to push the Rain Guardian away, but he was no match against Yamamoto's athleticism.

"Let me go! I have nothing else to say to you! Hey! Put me down!"

Gokudera was easily dragged backwards and tossed over Yamamoto's broad shoulders. The raven-haired Guardian hurried back to his room and tossed Gokudera on to his bed. Their roles came reversed and this time, as Gokudera was the one who was straddled. Yamamoto's hands were like chains as they held Gokudera's slim wrists over his head.

Yamamoto's kisses trailed across Gokudera's chin, down his neck, and sweetly lingered at the hollow of his collarbone.

At first, Gokudera was on a panic. He jerked and kicked at the Rain Guardian who just so happened to easily avoid the blows. In fact, Yamamoto just got more persistent with his other hand as it found its way to Gokudera's waist and aggressively crushed their hips together.

That's when Gokudera finally realized exactly what was going on.

And it scared him.

It scared him so much; he simply froze and fell limp into the Rain's arms.

His heart was in his ears. He was breathing so hard, the useless chatter on T.V. became muted and worthless sound.

Yamamoto continued, finally releasing Gokudera's hands and his own shirt to the bedroom floor.

Gokudera took in the long and flexible build of muscles tracing along Yamamoto's arms and sloping down as hills in his torso. The Storm Guardian's fear intensified when Yamamoto kissed him again. It was long and hot, their tongues clashing as Gokudera desperately tried to keep up with the Rain's pace.

Yamamoto broke away suddenly and sucked his way down Gokudera's ivory skin. His hands danced like spiders around his lover's thighs and pried them open to create the space he needed to crouch between them.

He crushed himself down upon the Storm. Takeshi's arms held their bodies together so close; it was almost as if they were sharing the same heartbeat. Gokudera fought back his tears. His teeth ground together to keep the sobs within his chest.

Then Takeshi rocked against him.

Hayato Gokudera yelped from the shock; not of pleasure, but of the helplessness he felt. His hands flew to his face and covered his eyes. His arms huddled protectively over his chest; He didn't mean to react that way. He meant to let Yamamoto have him that night. He wasn't meant to be afraid.

Of course Yamamoto stopped. He looked up to see the pained and frightened face of the Storm and smiled warmly.

"Hayato," he chuckled and gave him that loving kiss upon his forehead. "Are you sure you want me to continue?"

"Of course!" Gokudera snapped, "I didn't tell you to stop!"

"You don't look too well," Yamamoto brushed the gray bangs from Gokudera's cheeks.

"I'm fine!" In the spur of the moment Gokudera flipped to his stomach and hid his face in his hands, "Just shut- up and give me a moment."

Yamamoto calmly watched the other Guardian try to regain his courage. Very tenderly, the Rain kissed the Storm's shoulder and whispered sweetly into his ear, "You're scared, Gokudera."

"And you're an idiot," the Storm growled. "Just have sex with me already."

"I won't"

"Why not?" Hayato spun his head around fiercely. His face was still quite red, "Is it because I'm not a girl?"

Yamamoto laughed and Gokudera found himself being hugged from behind like a teddy-bear, "What are you talking about? You're acting weird Gokudera."

"I'm serious!" Hayato insisted, "Didn't you want your "girlfriend" to go to your game?"

"Aren't you my girlfriend?"

"NO!" Gokudera suddenly had the urge to blow the idiot up to high heaven. "Do I _look_ like a girl to you?"

Takeshi smiled sheepishly, "Well since you're the bottom-"

"I'm not a girl!"

"But why did you wear a dress-"

"I thought it might turn you on!" Gokudera attempted to punch that stupid look off the baseball player's face.

Yamamoto held on to the Storm's flailing arms to give himself a moment to think, "How is that supposed to turn me on?"

"I don't know!" Gokudera slumped dejectedly, "Jyuudaime does it with that bastard Hibari. I thought it might work on you too."

Yamamoto considered Gokudera for a moment, "Well that's a shame, 'cuz I think skulls are much cuter."

The Storm was taken aback for a moment there, "How are skulls cute?"

Yamamoto shrugged, "Maybe it's not the skulls then… Maybe your jacket? Nah… Those jeans you wore the other day were nice…"

Gokudera groaned and buried his head in the pillow. This conversation was going nowhere and the fact the pillow smelt like that idiot did not help at all. "So why won't you have sex with me?"

Yamamoto shrugged, "I thought that was obvious, Gokudera. You're scared."

"So what? Who cares if I'm scared?"

"I do!" Yamamoto easily flipped the Storm to his back and forced Gokudera to look him in the eyes. Yamamoto was fierce and honest, "I don't want to force myself on you like that."

"But I gave myself to you," Hayato insisted weakly, "Don't you want to?"

"I can wait," Yamamoto laughed and pecked the Storm playfully on nose. "We have the rest of our lives to do it, don't you think?"

It was weird how easily Yamamoto spoke of spending the rest of their lives together. Gokudera knew he should be feeling angry from the rejection or at least hurt, but seeing Yamamoto smile like that was too much for him.

Spending the rest of his life with this guy doesn't sound so bad at all.

Gokudera scoffed and shoved at the Rain so he could roll away from him and on to his side, "Turn that stupid T.V. off and go to sleep already."

"Okay!" Takeshi leapt from the bed and did what he was told.

He came back to cover them both with the blankets and snuggled up to Gokudera's back with his arms around his waist.

"Goodnight," Yamamoto sang.

Gokudera sighed, "Yeah…"

"Hey, Gokudera?"

"Hmm?"

"Will you come to my game next week?"

"Yeah, whatever."

"Gokudera?"

"Yes?"

"Will you wash my hair again?"

"Sure…"

…

"Gokudera?"

"What?"

"Love you."

"Yeah, yeah, love you too."


End file.
